narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Eyes that See Darkness: The Alliance of two Villages
The Sun rose over the horizon, sharing its eternal light to the humans that toiled the land. It had no prejudice over the rich, the poor, the authorities, the prisoners, the criminals. The New Day signaled new hope to the people, especially, the ones who lived in the Land of Wisdom. The streets became busy with merchants, fisher-folks, businesses folks and many others. A shadow watched over the busy town from a tall building and through the glass, that reflected the shininess of the almighty Sun-Goddess, Amaterasu-ōmikami. The shadow, wearing a straw-hat, was interrupted by a sudden barge of the door by his sweet mistress, La Belle Dame sans Merci, "Shin-chan, today is our day to meet the Chasm Country, you must prepare up quickly" she said with a voice so sweet and purem such a voice even the toughest men would fall for her with seconds. The shadow, revealing to be the Minister of International Treaties and other Commissions of Reikaigakure, Shinzui Uchiha known to the Earthy People has Kiba(牙;Fang). He took of the straw hat and keeping it tied to his back, he turned around to see the beautiful face of his treasure. "Ya I know of it ! I am waiting for my faithful and loyal servants," he said in a hurrying yet gentle speech tone. "If thou art waiting for me o Lord, I shall not waste time and be ready for yo," a voice, sarcastic yet loyal rang the hot air flowing inside the room. the camera then focused on a shadow of a man, standing on the red roof's of one of the famous Habushu bars. "Daikoku of the Rinnegan at your service" the shadow said, as it revealed purplish ripple patterned eyes. Suddenly, the room was filled with white snakes, that appeared together forming a shape of a man, a snake that made his right arm, spit out a shining gold Shakujō, "Kuchinawa Gekkō, the snake among man, at your service," he said in devilish voice. "Well, if everyone's gathered here, let's move !" Shinzui ordered, as they four people vanished from the room. The Camera then focused its lens to the scene outside the Village Gate of the Village Hidden in the Spiritual Land. The four vanished people, appeared unscathed outside, standing looking at each other in the silent breeze. The Mistress, breaking the silence, like all other women who can't keep mouth shut for a second, spoke in a caring voice, "''Be careful, Idiots ! I have packed enough Tako-chin for the trip", handing a home-made parcel to Daikoku. He took the parcel and the three went on there way, waving hands to signal Sayonara to the woman. As soon has they had reached a considerable distance, The woman at the gate was approached by a tall figure, who held a kunai at the throat of the lady, "Damn, did they go already ?" he said in a angry voice. The Woman smiled, "Yes, Meiro-sama, they have reached the path already and there's no turning back." Angered, Meiro, the Second Chiekage, disappeared from the camera's view. Meanwhile on the path, Kuchinawa asked Daikoku, "Do you think there would be plenty of pretty young ladies in the Land of Chasms ?" The morning sun swept over the horizon, giving the light of a new day. In the hidden chasm village, despite being the crack of dawn, the village was bustling with activity as merchants and villagers alike hustled to buy items for the start of the day. In a big building, which by itself casted a big shadow was the office of the chasm nations most powerful shinobi, the Keikage. As the camera zoomed into the office, a discussion between four men was in order. They were the keikage, Shiro Sentako, the bodyguards of the kage Seiro Kanuchi and Sesshu Nakami and Kūhaku Mugen, a powerful ninja of Keikokugakure. "Yawn. Why the hell did you wake me up so early in the morning Keikage-Sama? If I wasn't here now, I could've flirted with some hot woman." said Kūhaku with a tired look on his face. "Baka! Do you even know what day it is today? replied Shiro as he drank a bottle of shōchū. "The Chiekage, along with some of his shinobi are coming here to sign a alliance between our too villages. What I want you to do is bring them here safely the village. Also, keep an eye out for any Suna ninja that might try and interrupt the meeting. Both our village and Reikaigakure have had a long standing feud with Sunagakure, so I wouldn't be suprised. Understand?" He asked. "Yes Keikage-Sama." Said Seiro and Sesshu simultaneously. "Well Im outta this, see ya." said Kūhaku as he tried to leave. Suddenly, Shiro begun to unleash his killing intent, as well as his chakra, causing the whole building to shake as a result. The Keikage's killing intent was so powerful, that even the most cold hearted and hardened ninja would collapse in fright at the mere sight of it. "Ugh! Alright! Just cut that out, it's starting to scare me!" replied Kūhaku with a grim look on his face. "Good." The Keikage grinned. "I'm counting on you three. And Kūhaku, don't try to flirt with any woman on the trip." Seeing a pissed look on his face as the trio vanished out of the room. After reaching the village gates, the trio headed off. All the audience watching this Roleplay are taken a few hours into the future, has the three Reikai-Nin have reached the Land of Chasms borders. "Well, we spent half day travelling !" grinned Daikoku, who was filled with hunger. He was answered with a headbutt on the back by Kuchinawa's Snakes, has the angered Kuchinawa grumbled that they had been slow because of Daikoku. Shinzui signaled both of them to calm down, "About one hour more a walk, till we can rest in a beautiful maiden-filled villa." As the camera returns to the three chasm ninja, they've spent over at least an hour walking towards the border, in the burning hot sun. "Agh! It's so freakin' hot." said Kūhaku as he comically grabbed a water bottle and drenched himself with the cool liquid. " Stop your complaining Kūhaku. We're almost there to where we're suppose to meet up with the Chiekage." replied a calm Seiro, who wasn't fazed once by the extreme heat. Forming the seal of confrontation. Seiro, who was a master sensor used his chakra to detect the Wisdom shinobi from an astounding distance. "I sense two shinobi, both from the Reikaigakure. They're defiantly there. But it's strange… I thought they were suppose to be three men coming here, but I can only detect two. Why is that?" answered a puzzled Seiro. "The Chiekage is probably with them." Sesshu replied to Seiro. "According to Keikage-Sama, Shinzui Uchiha a.k.a the Chiekage has mysterious chakra that makes him undetectable to sensors, and even the best have no chance of figuring out his exact chakra signature, remaining supply or location." "I'm also detecting four shinobi tailing us… from Sunagakure." said Seiro as he pointed in the 3 ol' clock direction. The four Suna shinobi both emerged from the ground, all revealed to be ANBU. "Well well, looks like we've been caught guys." said the leader of the team, wearing a bird-shaped mask. "Until we got caught, we were going to tail you guys to the Chiekage and finish you filthy scum off. But I guess we're gonna have to kill…." As the camera zoomed in the leader couldn't finish his sentence due to Kūhaku unexpectedly flashing in front of him and punched him in the face, sending him flying. " Hah! The ANBU are nothing but talk. They're regarded as the best in the village, but yet end up to be nothing but cannon fodder." He grinned as he gathered black chakra into his palm and aimed it towards the Suna ANBU. "Die!" as he fired the blast with the camera fading to white, then generated an explosion that could be seen from miles. "You really overdid it…" said Sesshu with a blank expression. "Aw man, where the hell is the Welcome Squad !" Daikoku grinned in irritation to which Kuchinawa replied in a puzzling tone, "Do you think we will have loli's in bikini welcoming us, or ....(lost in thought)." The whole place became silent again, has the trio moved to their destination, Soon enough, Shinzui became a silence-stopper with a weird sentence he uttered from his mouth, "1 o'clock, 4 o'clock, 7'o clock, 9'o clock, 10 o clock, and the last one is at 11." As soon has the weird words were uttered, six shinobi sprung up from the bushes, with one of them, the fattest one of them claimed, "bloody-Chiekage, its your last day on earth today !" he said has he charge towards Shinzui. The one right behind the fattest fellow, shouted at his comrades, "Equip your eye-covers and avoid eye-contact," has everyone followed his orders. Shinzui bored with the show , told Kuchinawa and Daikoku, "We are inside foreign territory, so it is for the better of us to avoid killing them." Daikoku and Kuchinawa dashed forward in an attempt to kill the six enemies, Kuchinawa took down three of them by summoning Snakes from his hands and poisoning/paralyzing them to unconsciousness. Daikoku with his ability to manifest Chakra Disruption Blades, impaled two shinobi. "I will take care of the fatso !" Shinzui said with a yawn has he took a Explosive Tag from his pouch and applied it on the stomach of the stranger and the next second, the fatso was flying high into the air, thrown by Shinzui. Has he reached quite a height, Shinzui weaved a Tiger Seal, "Sayonnara !" The man exploded with a BANG, much like Kyōki Bakuretsu's exploding art. Soon, the place was rained down by red liquid, blood, Kuchinawa punched Shinzui, "What the Fuck !, didn't you just say we have to avoid bloodshed" Daikoku held his arms on Kuchinawa's shoulders, "Now, Now, children are reading this, its not blood its just that he had too much tomato sauce for breakfast." "Well, I read their minds, they were here to assassinate me !: Shinzui claimed in a bold voice whilst cleaning his nose. "Wasn't that obvious !" Kuchinawa claimed but was ignored by the tired voice of Shinzui, "The welcome party aren't supposed to come, or they might have already been eaten by wild boars, you people go ahead and arrange the meeting, ya take the bodies along with you ! I have stuff to do." "Stuff, what stuff ?" Kuchinawa teased Shinzui has he carried the bodies and went ahead through a different shortcut as Shinzui gave a argh, smoking his cigar. "Maybe Master wants to bang one or two of those welcoming ladies by himself" Daikoku said secretly to Kuchinawa as they went forward with great speed. "No, not possible, Shinzui is a idiot who always is faithful that terror of his wife, but you may never know, the desire of young men" replied Kuchinawa. "Well if there were any woman here, the chances of banging one would be a straightforward 100%. After all, woman always fall for the handsome, macho, dashing and all powerful male protagonist. It's always the result in every manga. said Kūhaku as he flipped through the new Ultra Jump magazine he just bought early this morning from the local supermarket, drooling at the pages. "That was really unprecedented of you." Sesshu replied, as he took out some sushi and took a quick bite. "Anyway, we should get going. Kūhaku, put that magazine away. You can read it after we finished the mission." With the situation sorted out, the trio continued to search for the Chiekage. The Chiekage Search Party was quickly ambushed by two shinobi who wore Reikai-headband, "Damn, from the looks on your face, you are searching a V.I.P. , yet you don't have a tight security around and what are you doing, welcoming us so late ?", one of the men, Daikoku barked, Kuchinawa using the snakes in his arms, threw the five Suna ANBU at the faces of the Search Party, "Investigate these punks, Lord Chie-kage is on his way." he said in anger. "Yeah no shit sherlocks!" Barked Kūhaku as he threw the decapitated corpse of the leader of Suna ANBU he killed sometime ago. "Anyway, with the kage of both our villages meeting up, of course something Suna would have something go down. Speaking of which where is he? For bodyguards, you guys do badly at guarding someone." He hissed as Seiro and Sesshu were still in combat stances from the sudden ambush. "Hmm,... We are in your territory now ! If shit happens to any of us, you people are gonna pay double shit, Chiekage-sama is alone right now, so you people have to do your best that not even a single ant bites him." Kuchinawa said appearing behind Seiro and Sesshu, "Hmm, what are you people doing ?" "Okay, so you people are the welcome party, pathetic shinobi you are, I wonder what teh rest of the men here be like," Daikoku commented has he took out a cigar from his pocket lighting it to have some fun, smoking. "Hmm Keikage-sama was right. Ignorance does lead to people having smaller IQ's." Seiro bluntly stated as he unexpectedly appeared behind Kuchinawa in a quick-like fashion that seemed nearly impossible for a ninja, while Sesshu just stood there, cool as ice, smoking on a pipe that he lit with a lighter. "Humph." grunted Sesshu as he blew smoke from his mouth. "Well, you are his bodyguards and therefore you have to protect him no matter where the hell you are, and if your are his bodyguards, then you should be strong, no shit. And if the Chiekage's own bodyguards can't even keep track of him during a game of hide and seek, then they must have weak, pathetic and incompetent shinobi in the Land of Wisdom. Glad I ain't one of them." as he continues smoking. "Looks like you are just book-worms, who just know some idiotic sentences they call knowledge. I guess, it was a bad idea to leave the bodyguarding job to you people, Oye Kuchi lets move back," Daikoku grinned has he prepared to leave along with Kuchi. "All right. Run along little ones. Just don't get mauled by bears on the way back ok?" Kūhaku stated sarcasticly. "If they were his bodyguards, then they wouldn't have left their Chiekage all by himself like some stray. What idiots." Deciding to have some fun, Kūhaku focused chakra into his finger and launched it towards a rock, in front of the two Reikai-nin which shattered from the brute force of the impact and catching the eye of Kuchinawa and Daikoku. Both Daikoku and Kuchinawa cartwheeled back to avoid the shattering stone. Kuchninawa's snake eyes saw a page of "Ecchi Adventure", a adult magazine in Kūhaku's pockets, "You have you too much or something ?" He asked preparing for a counter attack. Daikoku stopped him, "Stop playing, you two...." he said, pointing towards Seiro and Sesshu, "Escort us to the meeting place and let us check the security," he then pointed out to Kūhaku, "You over-tempered son of a..... (a loud squeaking noise) find the Chiekage and bring him back safely." "Alright. Sounds like a deal." replied Seiro as he and Sesshu lead the Reikai-nin back to the hidden chasm village while Kūhaku, a little pissed that Kuchinawa saw his magazine, vanished from sight in search of the Chiekage. "It seems that Seiro and Sesshu are going to have some fun with them. I wonder where that Chiekage went off to? Maybe he went to a bar nearby…" thought Kūhaku as he pictures the events that Shinzui is possibly up to. Him in a bar, drinking many bottles of highly alcoholic Habushu and juggling empty bottles while drunk on something akin to a unicycle. The Clouds, began covering the light of the Mid-day sun. The camera had itself focused on Shinzui, who wore a blue robe, and a patched straw hat. He was punching the dead bodies of the Suna assassins, trying to get the information out of them. Kūhaku found Shinzui punching the dead bodies from atop a hill, using somewhat brutal killing methods. "Yo!" shouted Kūhaku to get the Chiekage's attention. "You do realise that those guys are completely dead right?"